Life or Death
by The Original Freddy Fazbear
Summary: Freddy and his gang have been bored sick with the daily grind they live in but all that is soon to change when they meet a security guard named Mike Schmidt.
1. Chapter 1

**Life or Death**

Chapter 1

**_(This chapter is written in Freddy's point of view)_**

** (Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. By the way, Bonnie's a girl and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are all neutral while Freddy's leaning on the evil side. :D Also, Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. I could never make anything as great as it! XD I'm not even going to TRY to do Foxy's pirate talk, okay?! VERY IMPORTANT: EVERY CHAPTER HAS A NEW PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW SO ALWAYS CHECK THAT BEFORE READING!)**

I remember seeing the red liquid on the floor, the screams… the small girl named Cassandra huddled on the floor, and the animatronic figure with the word guilty plastered all over his face, along with the same red liquid around his mouth, which was hanging, broken, due to extensive force. I really needed to stop worrying about the past, and worry about the future. A nearby newspaper clipping with the headline 'Restaurant set to close by the end of the year' caught my eye. Bonnie caught the worried look in my eye and she followed my line of sight to the newspaper clipping. "Oh, Freddy… don't worry about it. We'll be fine," she whispered to me with a comforting smile on her face.

I couldn't help thinking about it. We would most likely soon be scrap metal. This was all Foxy's fault, I knew in the back of my mind, but I couldn't blame him, I would've done same thing. Plus, 1987 was a long time ago, and I really shouldn't hold a grudge for as long as it's been. Come to think of it, Foxy's been alone for a while. I might as well go and visit him.

I pulled open the purple curtain to the old Pirate's Cove that had been so popular back in the good old days. I saw a tattered animatronic huddled in the back of the room, who seemed to be talking to himself. "Hey Foxy." I said in a calm tone. "How are you holding up?" The pirate looked up at me, depression clearly showing in his eyes. "Aye, not the best, but I'll hold through, I always have." I replied to him after feeling a wave of pity, "I'm always here if you need me, Foxy. Just say the word." I walked out of Pirate's Cove after closing the curtains and saying goodbye to a sad Foxy, heading back to the Show Stage. It was 11:54. We needed to be ready for night 1.

The familiar sound of a doorknob clicking informed me and my buddies that someone was in the building with us. Chica tensed up next to me, even though this happens every night. She always gets nervous, even though we've been doing this for a couple decades now. I could tell she wanted pizza as always because she looked longingly in the direction of "her" kitchen. The security guard, Mike Schmidt, had just sat down and he picked up the camera, looking at the show stage. He had no idea what would happen to him.

"Bonnie, you're going to leave at 2:03, Chica, you're going to leave at 4:49." I mumbled quietly. 2:03 came too quickly and Bonnie left. Mike freaked out when he realized one of the "inanimate objects" had just moved by itself. I could barely hear him yell, "How the f*** did it move?!" I knew the answer, but preferred to try to forget. The security guards must suffer for what they did to us all those years ago. It seemed like Bonnie and Chica liked the company of security guards, and Foxy just doesn't care, but I know they're trouble… or maybe it's just we're trouble. All of a sudden I heard the security guard scream, which meant Bonnie was most likely in there with him.

**(Another Author's Note: Don't rush me on the next chapter, having trouble finding time! Please tell me what you think so far!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life or Death**

Chapter 2

_**(This chapter is written in Bonnie's point of view.)**_

"Boo!" I yelled, enjoying the scream of the man in front of me. Was I really that scary? He was very pale and looked worn out. "Calm down, it was a joke! Oh, um, hello, my name is Bonnie. What's yours?" He nervously stuttered, "My name is Mike… M-Mike Schmidt… aren't you going to kill me?" "No, silly! That's Freddy's decision." I reached my paw out. He reluctantly put his hand out and shook mine and he let out another scream as a shock ran up his arm. In my paw was a joy buzzer. I almost died laughing, but then I remembered I wasn't alive in the first place.

Mike trembled on the floor, moaning, "P-please, stop! Don't hurt me!" He had fear in his eyes and I started to regret scaring him like this. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He cautiously grabbed the camera on which he checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy was peeking out? That's rare on the first night.

Mike started shaking even more as he asked me a couple questions. "Who is that in Pirate's Cove? Who… who are you guys?" I quickly replied to him, "Oh, Foxy is in Pirate's Cove. He is out of order because of… well, he bit off a kid's forehead…" Mike's eyes widened as he listened to the rest of my speech. "I'm Bonnie, I really like pranking people and I'm a girl. Chica is really funny and she's a great cook, too. She's also really playful… you'll like her, and then there's Freddy. He's kind of like the oddball of us… he's quiet, unpredictable, and he's our leader. He's a weirdo. Just... stay on his good side, because he decides if he wants to… kill you or let you live…so, yeah. You'll get used to us, just please come back tomorrow night!"

Mike was shocked, very shocked, but I know he'll be a lot more surprised when he meets my friends in person. The time was getting awfully close to 6:00 so I said my goodbyes to Mike and left to the Show Stage. I could only hope Mikey would come back another night.


End file.
